


Practice Makes Perfect

by winterstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Spoilers for S02E04, Stiles has polka dot boxers, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstilinski/pseuds/winterstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One (really short) shot between Stiles and Derek. In which Derek confronts Stiles about what happened to him at the car repair shop(S02E04).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic of sterek i wrote last summer. I posted it on Wattpad first,so it might look similar to some of yall. hehe.
> 
> Not Beta'd, You will see some mistakes. Sorry!

Stiles was in pain. His shoulders were tense and he can barely lift his hands. He felt as if though he had one of his ribs broken. Jackson was using him as a test dummy today. Again. Just like any other day,but today it seemed that Jackson was more stronger than usual. Scott wasn't their at practice that afternoon. He had a "doctors" appointment. Yeah right. He was probably making out with Allison in her car somewhere hidden. Stiles didn't like that Scott was always thinking and breathing Allison. He wasn't jealous, its just that Scott should be worried more about he what is happening in Beacon hills. The hunters, that lizard creature, the new werewolves Derek had created and last but not least, Derek the new alpha. Stiles was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that everyone had already left the locker room.

He went to go to take a shower,to relieve the pain his body had. He slipped off his practice clothes and went to the showers. The water started out cold but it helped relieve his body ache. After he was done he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He went to go open a locker but he heard something coming from his right. He turned and saw nothing. Probably just a janitor cleaning the halls outside. He opened up his locker and picked out his polka dot boxers and put them on quickly.

"Polka Dots?" someone said behind him

Stiles screamed and his pulse quickened fast. He turned around and saw none other than Derek himself leaned against the wall smirking at him. He was wearing black as usual. 

"Holy mother of god,ever heard of privacy dude?" stiles says to Derek

Derek didn't say anything he just raised an eyebrow at him and took a couple of steps in order to be in front of stiles. Stiles pulse quickened even more,except it wasn't from fear. He was alone in the locker room with Derek. He was only wearing boxers and nothing else. If anything it was because he was becoming aroused.

"Are you scared of me" Derek asks him

"N-no" he stutters

"Then why is it that your pulse is quickening more?" Derek tells him

"Its not! Its just that some douche bag decided to scare me to death" stiles says while poking Derek in the chest.

Derek clenches his jaw and looks down at stiles finger. Stiles quickly takes his finger back looks at Derek,who is looking at him with a weird expression.

"What happened at the car shop?" Derek asks him  
Stiles should have known that Derek was going to ask him any day about what happened yesterday.

"Oh nothing you know the usual, about to get killed just like any other day by some lizard creature. By the way your little girlfriend Erica has to pay for my car troubles. I get it,yeah shes smokin hot but that chick has some issu-" Stiles is caught off when Derek puts a hand over stiles mouth.

"You done?" Derek asks him,sounding more like a threat than a question.

Stiles nods and Derek removes his hand.

"You sounded a little jealous there stiles" Derek tells him

The way Derek says stiles name, gets stiles even more aroused than he had already been. He couldn't hold his feelings any longer, he fell for Derek a while ago. He wasn't sure when it had happened but he was certain that it grew more each day. Stiles felt something in his neck someones ragged breath, it was dereks mouth. He was to busy in his thoughts again that he didn't notice Derek had him trapped between the lockers.

"W-woah their buddy W-what are you doing" says stiles

"I can smell your arousal.." Derek says, and stiles can feel Derek's mouth moving against his skin. Stiles was speechless but he knew that he wanted Derek.

Derek was moving his mouth across stiles neck,leaving little trails of kisses. Stiles couldn't take it any longer he grabs Derek's hips and pulls so that their bodies are touching. Stiles puts his hands underneath Dereks shirts and feels his abs underneath his fingertips. Derek growls and smashes his lips against stiles. Stiles gaps while Derek takes advantage of this and dips his tongue into his mouth their tongues touch one another and stiles moans. Both of their mouths moving in synch with one another.

Stiles can feel his himself getting hard and Derek notices. He takes his leather jacket off along with this shirt, leaving him in only his jeans. He picks stiles up and stiles wraps his legs around Derek while wrapping his hands around Derek's neck. Stiles moans as their bodies touch each other. He grabs some of Derek's hair and Derek groans loving stiles hands. Derek has both of his hands in stiles bottom holding him up.

"You don't know how long Ive wanted to do this.." stiles murmurs to Derek, as he sucks an Derek's neck trying to find his sweet spot. Derek moans which makes stiles even harder. He grazes his teeth against Derek's neck. Both of them barely breathing. Derek puts his forehead against stiles both of them trying to contain their breath.

"Someones coming..ill see you later" Derek mumbles against stiles lips. He steals another kiss from him and leaves leaving stiles dazed and hard.

"Best practice ever..." he says.


End file.
